


A Dragon's Blood

by theserotoningirlwrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theserotoningirlwrites/pseuds/theserotoningirlwrites
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Dragon's Blood

Long ago, dragons covered the world. They were peaceful creatures, only taking what they needed when they needed it. Of course, there were a select few that decided to steal and hoard but it was never the majority.

Mortals learned from the dragons, how to survive and thrive in the world that they shared.

But some mortals wanted more.

And so the first dragon was slain. 

No one knew how they stole the dragon’s power or why they decided to kill him. 

All that was known was that the mortals gained power beyond their wildest dreams. They stole the world away from those who wouldn’t fight back. They became addicted to the power that the dragons’ life gave them.

This turned them into Slayers. The ultimate mortal beings, capable of what was once impossible. They conquered the land and built up a great kingdom in their conquests.

Eventually, the dragons fled and went into hiding, their numbers dwindling by each passing day.

Some mortals decided to protect the dragons, fighting back against the Slayers to the best of their ability.

Unfortunately, the Slayers soon realized that the power a dragon can give is only temporary. They started to weaken as the days passed and decided to turn to another energy source.

Thus the first vampires were born.

The battles to keep the dragons safe stretched on into wars. 

The dragons rallied behind their protectors and together they ended the Slayers reign over the world.

In return for their protection against the Slayers, the dragons chose the leader of their protectors to become a king for the land. He was gifted with what became known as The Mark of the Dragon. A beautifully intricate tattoo forming on his body at the moment that he was chosen. He was also gifted a crown and sword forged from dragon's fire.

Or at least that is what the legends claim.

  
  


The lands that the Slayers conquered split up into two kingdoms. 

To the east, Dovia, a lush land with many rivers and a strong path to the coast and to the west, Lyra, a heavily wooded and hilled land with the largest lake past the Great Peaks.

The lands in which the dragons hid formed their own kingdom known as Dracona. The land holds heavily wooded areas and the Great Peaks. The Great Peaks acts as both a natural mountain barrier and the home of all the dragons left in the world. 

In between Dovia and Dracona lies the Fallen World, a dead zone created from the many wars and battles that took place in the past. A great purple haze covers the land and it is unknown how far the zone stretches. No one knows what evils may lurk inside, only that those who decide to adventure in are never seen again.

Recently strange rumors have been spilling out of the areas closer to the zone. Terrifying tales of monsters and beasts have been consuming the world like wildfire and people have said to have noticed strange figures around the zone. 

One constant from all of the tales is that the angry eyes of a dragon haunt your every move for as long as you are close to the Fallen World. 


End file.
